Der dämonische Ersatz
by Layla 1999
Summary: Sebby muss wegen einem wichtigen Auftrag weg. In seiner Abwesenheit lässt er Ciel aber einen "Ersatz" da. Hibari.


Dieses FF enstand mit Hilfe einer Freundin.

Wer Schreib-, Grammatik- oder deverse andere Fehler findet darf sie behalten ^^

Prolog

Ciels Perspektive

„Nein Sebastian! Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun! Ich verbiete es!", schrie ich meinen Butler energisch entgegen. „Junger Herr, Dieser Auftrag hat für sie und für mich höchste Priorität", meinte mein Butler ruhig mit einem allzeit bekanntem grinsen. „Und wer erledigt währenddessen deine Pflichten? Wer bewacht das Anwesen? Und wer passt auf das keine Konkurrenz zu schlägt?",rief ich immer noch aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Überlasst das mir", sein grinsen wurde merklich breiter, „ ich werde einen Ersatz beordern". Meine Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten. Er wollte mir einen anderen Dämon auf den Hals hetzen. Sebastian allein war ja schon schlimm genug gewesen und jetzt noch einen? Niemals! „Junger Herr, macht euch keinerlei Gedanken. Es ist schon alles vorbereitet und ihnen wird nichts passieren", meinte er ruhig. Ich schnaubte. So eine Frechheit. Ohne mich etwas zu planen und festzulegen. Pah! „Ich werde ihn umgehend herbei rufen. Wenn ich heut Abend das Haus verlasse wird er all meine Pflichten übernehmen", meinte er und machte nun auf dem Absatz kehrt und verlies mein Büro. Ich sah ihm grimmig nach.

Sebastians Sicht

Ich verlies das Büro meines Herren. Auf meinen Lippen lag ein breites grinsen. Der Junge Herr war von allem ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Aber es war für das Wohlergehen meines Herren von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass ich diesen Auftrag erledigte. Aber er würde sich schnell an die Situation gewöhnen wenn er erst den Ersatz kennen gelernt hatte. Ich hatte extra Undertaker gebeten mir den nächst stärksten Dämon zu rufen. Es fehlte nur noch an meinem Blut um ihn zu rufen.

Ich lief durch die Flure des Schritte hallten in den leeren Gängen. Meine Schritte führten mich schließlich zum Keller dessen Stufen ich mit einem Kerzenständer in der Hand hinab stieg. Ich ging in eins der Zimmer auf dessen Boden ein magischer Zirkel auf gemahlt war. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem was sich auf meiner Hand befand. Undertaker grinste mir schon entgegen. Wenn mein Herr erfahren würde, dass sich dieser Halunke hier aufhielt würde es ihm wohl kalt den Rücken hinab laufen. Ich stellte den Kerzenleuchter ab und ging an den Rand des Zirkels. Undertaker gab mir einen goldenen Dolch, der in dem Kerzenschein dumpf funkelte.

Ich legte den Dolch an mein Handgelenk und schnitt leicht in mein Fleisch. Einzelne Tropfen meines Blutes tropften in den ersten Ring des Zirkels und das Muster auf den Boden begann rot zu leuchten. Ich schritt einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete das Geschehen. Die Muster in dem Zirkel begannen zu tanzen. In dem Zirkel sammelte sich schwarzer Nebel der sich verdichtete und die Umrisse einer Gestallt annahmen. Fast explosionsartig verflüchtigte sich der Nebel in alle Richtungen und ein starker Wind kam dabei auf, der sich mit dem verschwinden des Nebels legte.

Nun stand in dem Zirkel der erhoffte Blutrünstige Dämon. Es war ein ungefähr 16 Jahre alter Junge mit schwarzen halblangen, glatten Haaren, der knapp 1.70 groß war. In seinen Händen hielt er seltsame Stöcke und über seinen Schultern hing ein Mantel unter dem er ein weißes Hemd trug. Am Arm erkannte man ein rotes band auf dem seltsame Zeichen eingenäht waren. Ich grinste. „Der Dämon Hibari. Und du meinst das wird dem Herren gefallen, Undertaker?" Undeertaker kicherte etwas ehe sich der Dämon nun bemerkbar machte.

„Was tut ihr hier? Ihr seit keine Schüler der Namimori Mittelschule. Was tut ihr hier auf dem Schulgelände. Verschwindet oder ihr bekommt meine Wut zu spüren!" Undertaker begann abgrubt lauter zu kichern. Ich grinste nur. „Schau dich doch erst mal um", sagte ich und machte eine elegante Handbewegung durch den Raum. „Richtig! Richtig! Du befindest dich gar nicht mehr in deiner geliebten Schule", meinte Undertaker Hibari stutzte verdutzt. „Ihr haltet mich von meinen Pflichten in der Schule ab, dafür töte ich euch!" Er hob seine Stöcke noch ein Stück höher und machte sich zum Angriffbereit. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber schön bleiben lassen. Du hättest keine Chance", meinte Undertaker und wedelte belustigt mit seinen Armen. „Das glaub ich wohl kaum. Ich bin immerhin der Präsident des Disziplinar-Komitee. An der Namimori wären deine Haare ein Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung." „Das ist aber nicht nett", meinte Undertaker darauf gespielt schmollend und versteckte hinter seinem langen Ärmel sein grinsen. „Ich hab dich nicht gerufen um über irgendeine Schule und ihre Ordnungen zu reden. Du bist hier um meinen Herren zu beschützen", meinte ich ruhig und sah den jungen Dämon ernst an. „interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe noch wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen", knurrte er abfällig. „Ich werde dich erst zurück schicken wenn du meinen Herren beschützt hast vor all den Gefahren, solange ich weg bin. Du musst wissen mein Herr könnte jeder Zeit angegriffen werden", ich grinste und sah dem Jungen in die Augen. In seine grauen Augen spiegelte sich die Kampfbegierde wider. „Sind die diese Angreifer es überhaupt wert gegen sie zu kämpfen?" „Sie sind sehr stark und lassen nur schwer locker". Hibari begann zu grinsen. „Sollen sie nur kommen", meinte er voller Tatendrang. Ich nickte zufrieden.


End file.
